Costume Contraire
by Elis Narene
Summary: Halloween's a time for all to don masks of demons and ghouls. But what of one who already is a demon? Costume prompt. One-shot.


_A/Note: Admittedly, this was very lazily (and badly) written - __Many random moments, and flashbacks on Hiruma's part. _The prompt was 'costume' so thinking to jog my rusty writing skills, I took it up and alas, this is the result. Rusty indeed. _ But thanks for reading my first HiruMamo attempt! 

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the stories. (Yes, I disown the bully I made up too. xD) _

**Costume Contraire**

Hiruma toyed with his handgun twirling it between his fingers in that careless manner Mamori hated. 'That's so dangerous!' she always chided him. 'It could go off and hurt someone!'

His smile widened into an evil grin, as he leaned back lazily in his chair with his sharp pointy teeth framing a delicate bubble of gum.

Halloween would strike in 3 hours.

xXx

_At 9, Hiruma Yoichi was lanky, and skinny with unremarkable dark hair. _

_He walked home from school alone everyday chewing on bubble gum and blowing it out without regard for anyone around him. Most kids avoided him and called him imp behind his back. But those who didn't, they just wanted trouble. _

"_Hey, Youkai, your birthday's coming up, did you know?" the kid smirked, standing in Hiruma's way. Upper classmen of junior highschool, Kajirou often gave him trouble like this. _

_Hiruma glared at him but continued walking forward, bumping Kajirou's shoulder out of the way as he passed. Other school kids stopped to watch, excitedly whispering among each other._

_Pissed off, Kajirou grabbed his shoulder, dragging him down. "No one gave you permission to leave, Demon-child!" Then he circled him, smirking at Hiruma's face, "You sure won't need a costume this Halloween! Right guys?" He called to the crowd who egged him on. "Say, why don't you come to my party? We've got some pretty cool decorations but we could do with an imp for the guests to stare at…" _

_Hiruma clenched his fist around a bat he carried in his bag but before he could raise it, a female voice rang out, "Who do you think you are, pushing other people around like that!" _

_Kajirou turned to look and managed to avoid getting hit in the head with a heavy text book. "Wha-?" then when he regained balance, he rolled his eyes. "Oh, it's you again, Anezaki."_

_Hands on her hips, Anezaki Mamori replied, "Yeah, it's me again so you'd better leave if you know what's good for you." They glared at each other for a long time before Kajirou wrinkled his nose and said, "Fine, I'll leave you and your boyfriend alone." _

"_At least I don't have to hanker around, leaving love notes in her locker after she's gone for class." Hiruma smirked, as he stood and dusted himself off. To Kajirou's red face he said, "Yea I know it was you. I even have pictures. Wanna see?" _

"_Why you…" _

_Mamori stepped before him, arms crossed. "I already told the headmaster… he's coming to check any minute now." _

"_Hmph!" The bigger kid stomped off in a huff and slowly, the crowd dispersed too. _

_Hearing a chuckle behind her, Mamori turned, "You're so fucking nosy. Sometimes it's annoying." Shocked, she retorted, "Is that how you thank someone who comes to your aid? You have no manners!"_

_Hiruma shrugged. "I didn't need your fucking help. Oh, but thanks to his fucking stupid crush on you; it was easier than I thought. Keh keh keh." _

"_If that's your Halloween act, you can save it." She turned, walking away in a huff. _

"_It's not an act. Halloween's a stupid festival for weak kids to pretend they're tough." He spat. "Wait till they find out plastic masks aren't all you fucking need. Keh."_

_xXx_

"You'd better make sure it's in its fucking place. If you know what's good for you." Hiruma ended the call on one of his many cell phones. Then, sinister grin still in place, he dialed the number on another, "Fucking Shrimp, I hope everyone is still out there practicing."

He heard Sena squeak "Yes…" and he smiled a self satisfied smile.

2 hours to Halloween.

xXx

_Blonde, tall and still lanky, Hiruma still walked to school with fierce, determined strides. _

_His reputation, and perhaps a few of his actions, preceded him. Other students gave him a wide berth or ran in the other direction when they saw him coming. _

_All except this one kid running at amazing speed in _his _direction. He cocked an eyebrow, the only indication of his interest. _

_Later, he tracked down the kid and saw him quavering in front of the Deimon notice board. "Keh! Fucking kid better have more guts than that when I'm through with you!" He muttered. The kid suddenly started turning away from the board, without even looking when a tall, slender girl with shoulder-length brown hair hauled him back to the board. _

"_Atta girl!" Hiruma chuckled. And then squinted, making his demon eyes look even eviler. "Keh keh keh. So you're here too, my fucking_ girlfriend_." _

"_Target acquired. Obstacle breached."_

xXx

"Hiruma, where are you? The team's morale is running low and you're not even here to practice with them. What's the point of keeping them so late then!" Mamori's scolding distracted him as he tapped out keys on his laptop.

"Keh! If you don't fucking want to be there, Fucking Manager, you can damn well go home."

"It's not me I'm worried about. You know that." Then her tone got suspicious. "And it's not like you to be absent from team practices. What are you up to?"

He could just imagine her, hands on hips, eyes narrowing. The smallest of smiles formed on his lips at the image.

But he said, "I'm analyzing your fucking data. I'll be there."

One last hour to Halloween.

Switching off his laptop, Hiruma started out on as slow a walk as he could, to the Deimon school field. Standing on the in the shadow of the stadium tunnel, he watched them practice with a poker face. His eyes never belying a single shred of emotion, only the desire to win burned there.

And then the clock struck 12. "YA-HA!" A hail of bullets rained down on the sweaty, exhausted players who all stood frozen in shock.

Hiruma grinned, "Trick or treat, lazy asses!"

A blast of wind beat down on them and when they looked up, they were blinded by the search lights of a helicopter. Mamori stomped over to Hiruma, clipboard clenched in her hand. "What are you doing?"

And before she could say anymore, creampuffs rained down on them.

"Keh. I guess it's treat." He smirked, catching a creampuff and tossing it over his shoulder.

The others ran to them, all except Kurita who was busy catching creampuffs and stuffing his face as fast as he could. Sena's eyes were wide, as were Monta's. "Mukyaa! Is this a party? Where's the bananas?"

A table rose slowly from the center of the field, laden with food.

With a final shower of bullets, Hiruma cackled, "Enjoy." and disappeared in the darkness.

Only Mamori followed him to the club shed.

"You're so fucking nosy it gets annoying sometimes."

Mamori frowned, those words were vaguely familiar.

"Is this how you treat your teammates? Throw a Halloween party right after they've exhausted themselves with practice?" Her voice softened, her mind replacing blonde with dark hair, finally letting the memory click into place.

"I have no fucking manners, remember?"

He leaned forward, his face right in hers. "And this is, trick." Mamori could feel the cold steel of the lockers against her back even through her clothes. She swallowed her nervousness and stared into his eyes defiantly.

Pools of darkness that she swore she would fight with her life. So why didn't she turn away even when he leaned so close their lips met? Why did she close her eyes and let her tongue slide over his mint gum-flavored lips?

His arms were around her now separating her from the cold steel, so demons were warm blooded too. He explored her mouth, claiming what was his and then he stopped, withdrew and smiled a pointy-toothed victorious smile.

"Our schoolmates were right…" lifting her face to his. "You don't need a costume on Halloween. You wear one everyday."

"Feh. Told you their fucking plastic masks wouldn't last."


End file.
